Fire and Ice- Which will fade first?
by xXx BlackPaperMoon xXx
Summary: A new girl had come and embodies the force of fire. As soon as she meets Jack, something happens. Will they loathe each other and be at each others throats forever, or will they perhaps fall in love? And if they do have feelings for each other, who will be the first to admit it? Please review! Sorry that I'm not good at summaries, bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Fire and ice- a rise of the guardian's fanfiction

The start of it all

Fire raged across the small town, swallowing up anything and everything in its path. People fled from their small cabins screaming, picking up their children and leaving everything else behind.

One cabin, bigger than the rest, had just begun to catch fire. A family of four was fleeing. The mother and father had bags of belonging with them, being as greedy as they were. The two children, both girls, were the last to escape. The eldest girl grabbed the younger girls hand to hurry her along. The younger girl, who looked no more than five, had tears streaking her face.

"My… my dolly…! Desmona, my dolly is still in there!" The little girl hiccupped. The older one, Desmona, picked up the little girl and wiped away her tears.

"I promise you, Jasmine, as soon as we escape, I will buy you a new dolly, even better than your old one! How about that?" Desmona smiled sympathetically at Jasmine and received a nod from the small girl.

Desmona began to run to catch up with everyone else, until she heard a scream. She froze. The scream came again. It was the scream of a child.

"Mother!" Desmona ran to her mother and dropped Jasmine into her arms. The mother got one look in Desmona's eyes and she knew she couldn't change the eldest child's mind.

Desmona raced to the direction of the screaming. She reached a house on the verge of collapsing, and through a hole in the wall, she saw a boy that could have been no older than her little sister. Desmona crawled carefully through the hole in the wall, nearly catching her skirt on fire. She made her way over burning pieces of debris and moved to the boy. He wore smoldering pajamas and his face was covered in ash and grime. Tears made a clean trail through the ash as the boy sobbed.

Desmona wrapped her arms around the terrified boy and whispered calming words to him as her eyes dashed from fire after fire in the room.

"What's your name?" She asked soothingly.

"J-James," The boy sobbed.

"All right, James, here's what were going to do, on the count of three, I'm going to run through that opening there and toss you through the wall. As soon as you make it outside, run to the rest of the village. Got that?" Desmona started to stand as James nodded.

"One…" Desmona hoisted James into her arms, "Two…" She took one step forward, "Three!" She raced ahead.

She nearly made it through the hole, but instead—she tripped over a burning, fallen log. James flew out of her arms and through the wall. He crawled outside and looked back at Desmona with fear in his eyes. Desmona tried to get up, but the pain from the burns on her leg was to great, and she fell again.

"Run!" Desmona shrieked in agony. James' eyes widened. He nodded, turned, and sprinted away into the waiting arms of a mother who still cared. She flashed Desmona a look of thanks, and turned to run with her son.

Despite the overwhelming pain, Desmona smiled. She was happy. She knew she was going to die. She was just glad she died to save a life.

And with this thought, a burning log fell directly on top of her. The world quickly faded from a burning, agonizing red heat, to soft black warmth.

After all these years of wondering, Desmona finally got to know what death felt like, and truthfully, it wasn't half bad.

She floated in the soft, never-ending darkness for a bit; pain only a distant memory, before she fell into the welcoming arms of death.


	2. A new beginning

A new beginning

Desmona awoke in a bed of ashes. She rose from a heap of burnt logs and the last embers of a recent fire faded away. She stared, puzzled, at her surroundings. How did she get there? Why was she there?

He head suddenly ached and she remembered a huge fire. She remembered screams as it ravaged the same destroyed town she was in now. But that was all she could remember.

She looked up at the setting sun, then to the rising moon.

She gave a start when it spoke… It did not speak out loud, but in her mind.

_Desmona Flame, _It said, _That is your name._

"Desmona Flame…" She murmured, "What happened to me? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

The Man in the Moon did not answer.

Desmona stood, ash and debris falling from her clothes. She looked down and saw she wore dark brown pants that were a light, soft cloth. He shirt was made out of the same material, but it was bright red and seemed to shimmer as she moved. It reminded Desmona of fire. As she looked down at her shoes, her bright red hair fell in front of her face. It was long and wavy, the type of hair that would be expected of any girl who lived her whole life on the beach. Her lace-up boots came to her knees and were the same color as her pants.

Desmona blew her hair out of her face and kept walking. She just then noticed she was walking through snow, but she felt none of its usual iciness. In fact, everywhere she stepped, the snow within a two-foot radius melted. She knelt down and touched the snow with her finger—well, tried to, anyway. Before she could touch the snow, it melted away from her finger as if it were afraid of her.

She held out her palm in a mix of similar emotions, wonder, surprise, and confusion. Desmona stared at her palm, and jumped back when a little ball of flame spurted to life. It hovered above her palm. She touched it with her finger, expecting to get burned, but never got warmer than comfortable.

Desmona closed her palm and continued walking. She felt something crunch under her foot. She peered down to find a small, red drawstring pouch. She opened it to find it filled with ashes that looked no different from the ones she awoke in. She took out a pinch and dropped it on the ground. As soon as it made contact with the snow, flames erupted in a wall taller than she was. Desmona gasped and backed away on instinct.

She quickly closed the pouch and scratched her head. She tied the pouch to one of her belt loops and she gazed around at the destroyed town. She took a couple steps forward when heard distant voices. She turned her head to look at the direction they come from.

Desmona ran to the voices, desperate for someone to tell her what the h*ll was going on! She reached a group of people.

"Hello! Can someone tell me where I am?" She yelled at them, waving her arms.

They ignored her. _They must just be weary travellers and they didn't hear me, _Desmona thought. They were staggering and their eyes were half closed. Desmona stood right in front of them and spread open her arms to get their attention.

"Can someone tell me where I am please?" She said again. The travellers just kept trudging forward.

"Hey! Can't any of you hear me?" Desmona's voice was edged with desperation, but the travellers kept moving.

They kept moving until they moved—right through Desmona. They passed through her as if she was just air. She felt her chest and body to make sure it was still there and that it was solid. To her it was.

But to the travellers, she was not there. She watched in horror as the people fell into their lost homes and destroyed belongings. She watched them sob over family trinkets that were now just ash.

It took Desmona a while to realize she was crying, too. She cried for because she was lost to the world. She could see them, but they could not see her. She wanted to be noticed.

Desmona fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. She cried for a long time, before she understood that crying could never solve anything. She had to take action. Do what she was meant to do. But what was she meant to do?

That was her first task. She rose from her knees and blinked away her tears. She turned away from the town that used to stand and walked away without looking back.


	3. 300 Years Later

300 Years Later

Desmona flipped up the hood of her brown jacket and bent her head down. She stepped through the snow of the big city, melting it as soon as her foot made contact. She paced back and forth just to melt the snow, and then moved on to another spot to do the same thing. She suddenly heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, you're ruining all my hard work!" The voice said.

Desmona whipped around to see a boy around her age perched on the edge of a roof on a low building. He wore a blue frost covered sweatshirt and brown pants. He had silvery-white hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was very pale and he was leaning on a tall staff, a devilish grin on his face.

"You created this God d**ned freezing snow?" Desmona growled at him.

"Well, of course! I am Jack Frost after all," Jack replied smugly, jumping down from his perch.

Desmona gave a slight start when she heard this. Then she squinted and walked closer to him, until her and Jack were almost nose-to-nose. His breath was cool on her face and his skin radiated the same cold the snow radiated. Jack disgusted her.

"So this is the famous _Jack Frost, _the same one that _defeated _Pitch,_"_ She said in a somewhat mocking tone. She drew away from him and turned around. "Hmph."

"What?" Desmona heard Jack say. "You're not impressed?"

"Impressed by what?" She spun around to face Jack again. "It's not like you have much to show off," She looked Jack up and down. Now it was Jack's turn to approach her.

"Well it's not like you have much to show off either," He had to look down on Desmona, considering her short stature.

"It's not like I have anyone to show off to, seeing that no mortal even knows my name…"She trailed off and turned around, blinking away the tears that began to form in her eyes. You would think that after three hundred years of not existing, she would get used to it. But that was not the case. She just got lonelier and lonelier.

"Oh, sorry. Listen, I know your pain-" Jack started to say, the sympathy real in his voice.

"No, you don't know my pain!" Desmona shrieked at him. "At least you can be seen and heard now! And even before—people knew who you were, they knew your name! No one even knows my name, much less believes in me!"

Jack scratched the back of his neck, not sure what to say. "You always could… You know… give them a sign?"

"How can I do that without hurting anyone? I control fire, after all," Desmona wiped away her tears.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know hardly anything about fire, so how should I know how to do that?"

"You came up with the idea, smart a**, the least you could do is help me," Desmona opened her pouch of explosive ash.

She pulled out the smallest pinch of ash kneeled in the snow to lay it on the ground to form her name. _Desmona Flame _burned itself into the snow and charred the sidewalk into forming her name.

"Smart," Jack was leaning over Desmona, peering at her name. "So that's your name? Desmona Flame?"

Desmona nodded and sighed. "Yeah, that's me. You've never heard of me, have you?"

"I would lie and say I have, but I prefer honesty."

"Its okay. No one's ever heard of me," Desmona stood and brushed snow off her knees. "Well, see you around," She announced when she saw mortals gathering around to admire her creation.

Desmona began to walk off the sidewalk and into a park, leaving melted snow in her wake. She heard someone behind her and turned her head to see Jack following her, covering up her trail with new fallen snow. She turned to face the empty park again.

"Stop following me," Desmona ordered.

"No," Was the reply.

"I'll make you regret it."

"Are you saying you want to fight me?"

"If that's what it comes to, then yes," Desmona dumped snow off a swing before sitting down on it. Jack sat down on the swing next to her.

"I thought I told you to buzz off?" Desmona gave Jack a slight push in the shoulder, but it was not at all playful.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to?" Jack grinned mischievously at her.

Thoroughly annoyed, Desmona stood abruptly. "All right, Jack. You're just asking for a fight!" She held out her hand and a three-foot tall flame burst to life. She laughed as a startled Jack fell backwards off the swing.

He got right back on his feet with his staff ready in his hands. "Lets fight, then!"

Desmona thrust her palm toward Jack and sent a stream (A/N: Would that be the right term to use?) of flame at him. Jack leapt into the air to dodge the flames.

"Can you fly? Cause I can!" Jack taunted.

Desmona snarled because the truth was, she couldn't fly, but she did have superhuman agility. She jumped to the top of the swing set in two bounds, and was once again at eye level with Jack.

Jack blasted a flurry of snow at Desmona, who stumbled backward at the attack, but quickly regained her balance.

She dug her hands into her pouch of ashes and pulled out only a small portion. She continued to send little spurts of flame at Jack, pretending her attackers were getting weaker and weaker.

Jack advanced, delivering one icy attack after another. He continued forward until he was within arms length of Desmona. He prepared for one final attack when Desmona flung her explosive ashes at him. He went through with his final attack anyway, gluing Desmona to the swing set with his ice while, at the same time, she ashes blew up right in front of him, scorching his face and singeing his hair.

"Looks like a draw," Desmona knelt down to melt the ice off her feet.

"Good thing we're immortal, huh?" Jack smoothed out his hair and wiped down his burned face with icy hands.

Desmona jumped from the top of the swing set and began to walk away before turning around again to ask a question that had been burning in her mind.

"So why were you following me earlier, anyway? I'm sure it wasn't just to annoy me," She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well…" Jack scratched his head. "The guardians sent me to find you. They need you for something."

"Will you be there?" Desmona asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not going," She spun around and continued walking. She heard Jack sigh behind her.

"I didn't want you to have to go through this, but you leave me no choice," Jack said. Desmona stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What are you talking about?" She started to turn around when she heard a loud crunch behind her, too loud to be Jack.

She only got a glimpse of a brown sack being held by two Yetis when the sack was thrown over. She was picked up and tossed through a portal.

Jack chuckled. "That's exactly how I got into this mess," He said to himself before leaping through the portal.


End file.
